


Coming Home

by obisgirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: Shortly after moving in with Detective Rogers, Rogers asks Roni to take Tilly shopping and then Roni takes it upon herself to help Tilly remember who she is, so she can help her papa remember who he is.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time characters are the property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.

Tilly’s contemplative silent as she rides in Roger’s car to his flat.  

 

She’s not upset, just still processing what moving in with the detective means.  

 

For most of her life, she’s lived on the streets of Hyperion Heights, under the troll bridge and in her shed shack.  It was never a hotel or anything but it was always home, and now, she’s moving into a furnished apartment with the detective, a sort of father figure he’s become to her.  

 

Rogers parks the car on the street and looks at Tilly.

 

“Tilly, we’re here,” he says. 

 

She peeks out of the window at the apartment building and looks at him. There’s a lot of emotions going through her at once and it’s difficult to put into words what this gesture means to her. Rogers takes her hand softly and Tilly looks at him.  “Come on, love,” he says. 

 

He opens his car door and then opens hers, helping her up the steps.  Rogers opens up his apartment, 206 and steps in first, inviting Tilly to follow him.  She carries her backpack into the place. It’s a nice flat, a small kitchen, dining room, and living room. There are also paintings on the wall of naval ships. 

 

“Come on lass,” he says and she follows him to the back. He opens the spare guest room and Tilly steps inside.  “This is your room,” 

 

It has most everything she needs, a bed, dresser, closet, desk. Tilly puts her backpack down by the bed and she goes over to the window, looking out.  There’s a nice view of the ocean. She turns to Rogers. “Lovely,” she says. 

 

He shows her the rest of the apartment and then Rogers starts looking through his cupboards for what he can make for their dinner.  The easiest thing he can come up with is spaghetti and garlic bread, so he sets about cooking the noodles immediately and thaws the meatballs he finds his fridge, in the microwave.  

 

Tilly sits on the couch and turns on the TV starts flipping through channels and stops at the original Disney  _ Alice in Wonderland _ , watching it playfully. Rogers glances up at her from his spot in the kitchen and watches her happily watching the cartoon.  It’s even nicer when he sees her laugh and smile at the cartoon. 

 

“Dinner should be here shortly,” Rogers reports,  “Tomorrow, we can go shopping for new clothes for you,” 

 

Tilly looks over at him. “New clothes?”

 

“Is that alright?” 

 

Tilly smiles at him.  “It’s good,” she says and goes back to watching the cartoon.  

 

Rogers finishes cooking their dinner. The meatballs thaw out nicely from the microwave and he adds them to the drained spaghetti noodles and sauce. After he stirs everything together, he checks on the breadsticks and then gets out plates for them, pours some water. 

 

He gives her a healthy portion of spaghetti, breadstick on the side and sets the table. 

 

“Smells delicious detective,” Tilly says, suddenly, showing up in front of him, the cartoon totally forgotten. 

 

“Hope you like spaghetti and meatballs love,” he says, putting her plate down and then goes back to the kitchen, fixing his own. 

 

They start eating.  Alice loves the spaghetti and helps herself to a second helping. 

 

“I know, it’s not marmalade sandwiches,” he starts.  

 

“No, it’s perfect,” she says hurriedly, “Thank you again for letting me stay here. I’ve been on the street most of my life, getting by in that shack, trying to make the best of it but  _ this is really nice _ ,” 

 

Tilly starts to get teary-eyed and Rogers leans over, hugging her.  “There, there, love, no need to cry,” he soothes her. 

 

“I’m not sad,” 

 

“I know, you’re not,” he assures her, pulling back and fixing her hair, “People cry when they’re happy too,” 

 

Tilly doesn’t say anything else, finishing her spaghetti. They finish dinner and Rogers cleans the dishes, Tilly insists on helping a little but he shoes her away, saying he can take care of it.  Tilly eventually gives up and sits on the couch, looking around the apartment some more. She sees the walls and there’s a navy ship painting almost on every corner, and she remembers the one he brought into the station for Eloise. 

 

“You like sailing?” Tilly asks him, “You have so many paintings of boats,” 

 

Rogers blushes, finishing his cleaning.  “I haven’t sailed myself but I loved the ocean as a boy,” he reasons, “Have you ever been?” 

 

“On the water? No, I think I might get seasick,” she laughs, “Do you have a boat detective?” 

 

He comes over to the couch and sits beside her.  “She’s seaworthy. I got her used a few years ago back, fixed her up and everything but never taken her out,” he says. 

 

“Oh?” 

 

“Sailing is a...it’s more fun when you have someone going with you,” he reasons. 

 

“I’ll go with you if you like,” Tilly says, “If you don’t mind the company,” 

 

Rogers stares at her.  “No, not at all. That would be lovely Tilly,” he says. 

 

“Cool,” she pipes, “What’s the name of your boat?” 

 

Rogers really feels silly now.  It’s too embarrassing to admit but Peter Pan has always been his favorite…

 

“Come on now,” she smiles, more curious to know what his boat is called. 

 

“ _ The Jolly Roger _ ,” he says,  “I named her  _ The Jolly Roger _ , after the ship in Peter Pan,” 

 

Tilly breaks out into a big grin.  “Cute,” she muses, “I would love to go out sailing with you one day,”

 

“Perhaps after Weaver and I solve this case, we can make a date of it,” Rogers suggests. 

 

“Yeah,” she agrees.  

 

“I’m tired,” Rogers says,  “The shower is near the linens closet, there are fresh towels in there.  I’m not sure how long you want to stay up, but don’t stay up too late, eh?” 

 

Tilly sighs, laughing, “Yes, papa,” she jokes. 

 

Rogers stares at her oddly, feeling a weird sense of deja vu but lets go of it. He kisses her forehead and goes to bed.  Tilly sits on the couch, idly looking around the apartment, her new home some more. There’s a bookshelf with some interesting titles on it.  Almost all of them are nautical stories,  _ Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea, Moby Dick, Muting on the Bounty, The Little Mermaid, Peter Pan _ , among them.  There’s also a book, what’s what of nautical sea terms. 

 

She picks the Peter Pan book and starts reading it on the couch. Tilly gets through reading almost five chapters when she falls asleep on the couch, book resting on her stomach.  

 

Rogers wakes early the next morning, checks Tilly’s room, the bed still not slept in and he goes to his living room, finding her asleep on the couch and his  _ Peter Pan  _ book lying on top of her.  He picks up the book gently and finds she’s in the middle of chapter 5.  Rogers sets the book aside and Tilly starts to wake. 

 

“Oh, good morning detective,” she yawns, sitting up. 

 

He smiles at her.  “Good morning Tilly,” he says,  “I see you found my favorite story,” 

 

Tilly blushes.  “It’s addicting,” she says. 

 

“Your favorite story, fairytale?”

 

Tilly sighs. “I started reading  _ Robin Hood  _ when I stayed at Henry’s. Not really start but I want to,”

 

Rogers shrugs. “I’ll look for a copy for you,”

 

“Really? Detective, you don't have to...you’ve done so much for me already,”

 

“I don't mind, really,” he says, comes over and sits beside her, “If there's anything else you need, don't hesitate to ask me, Tilly,”

 

Rogers sees that storm of emotions beneath her eyes and Tilly stands suddenly, going to the bathroom to shower. While she showers, he makes them breakfast, eggs with marmalade and a fresh pot of coffee.  

 

Tilly comes out later from the bathroom and steps into Rogers room, grabbing a new shirt. She fixes herself up and comes to the dining room as he finishes putting out their breakfast. He looks up at her and Tilly smiles at him. 

 

“Sorry, I probably should have asked first,” she starts, referring to the shirt. 

 

“It’s no problem. I’ll talk to Roni about going with you to buy clothes,” he says, “Breakfast is ready, and there’s coffee,” 

 

“You won’t come with?” Tilly asks, spooning some egg into a muffin. 

 

“I know I said I would but this case, it needs my attention. There’s a serial killer out there and Hyperion Heights isn’t safe until he’s caught,” Rogers reasons,  “You probably won’t like this, but I think a curfew is in order, to make sure you’re safe Tilly,” 

 

“Curfew?” 

 

Rogers sighs.  “Until Weaver and I catch whoever is responsible.  I want to make sure that you’re safe and whoever is setting you up to take the fall, doesn’t have easy opportunities to manipulate you further Tilly. This is for your safety and protection,” 

 

That shuts up Tilly. There’s no arguing after that.  Rogers cares about her, how she can argue that he doesn’t.  “Are you going to tell Weaver that I’m here?”

 

“I don't know yet,” he manages, “There are other dark forces at work here,”

 

“Sounds ominous,” 

 

Rogers shrugs. “I believe that you're innocent and could have been easily framed,” 

 

“Thanks, that means a lot coming from you,” 

 

He smiles at her softly. Rogers isn't sure why he believes that he does, he just does. There's something else going on. Eloise, he suspects is a part of what is really happening. 

 

“I’ll also work on getting you a cell phone, for emergencies,” he adds. 

 

“Thanks, detective,” she says. 

 

“There are leftover spaghetti from dinner last night for your lunch and there may or not may not be cheesecake in the fridge,” he says, getting up. 

 

Tilly’s face lights up at the mention of cheesecake. 

 

“Spaghetti first Tilly,” he says. 

 

“Yes papa,” she says mockingly. 

 

Rogers stares at her oddly, that deja vu coming back again and then goes to finish changing and getting ready for work.  

 

When he comes out, Tilly is back to reading more of his favorite fairytale.  

 

It warms his heart that she’s taken an interest in  _ Peter Pan _ .  

 

If he didn’t have work, he wouldn’t mind having an extended conversation with her about her thoughts regarding the story’s characters, especially Captain Hook.  Have a proper geek out  _ Peter Pan _ session. He leaves her a spare key by the door and on his way out, he calls Roni. 

 

“Hello Detective Rogers,” she purrs, “What can I do for you this morning?” 

 

“I need to ask you a favor.  I have someone staying at my flat, can you help her buy some clothes and help get her settled?” 

 

“It’s Tilly, isn’t it?” Roni counters and Rogers stiffens.  “No need to panic Rogers. I’ll drop by, we’ll have a ladies’ day out and go shopping. I’ll also help her with whatever else she needs too,” 

 

Rogers relaxes.  “Thank you, Roni,” he says, “Talk to you later love,” 

 

~~

 

Regina has Zelena watch the bar for lunch before she heads out to Rogers’ apartment to meet Tilly/Alice.  Thus far, in their little group of awake, it’s only herself, Kelly, Weaver, and Drizella. Everyone else they know is still asleep, which means Roni has to be extra careful around Tilly.  

 

Alice might be awake.  

 

It’s difficult to judge at the moment.  

 

There was that time when Tilly went bonkers after Halloween and held Weaver at gunpoint.  Roni doesn’t remember all the details but it certainly seems that there is a mental tug of war in the girl, her real life trying to break through the curse.  Roni arrives at the apartment, knocks calmly and waits. 

 

She hears a shuffle and Tilly comes to the door, asking who it is. 

 

“It’s only Roni, Tilly,” she calls, “Rogers said for me to come by and help you with some shopping,” 

 

Tilly opens up and looks at her.  Regina stares at the girl and then, she remembers,  Tilly doesn’t Roni. They’ve never been properly introduced but they have a common friend,  Rogers. 

 

“So, it’s a girls’ day out shopping clothes for you,” Regina smiles and puts her arm around her, “And I know just the place to go,” 

 

~~

 

Regina takes Tilly to her favorite store, a grunge boutique in downtown Hyperion Heights.  

 

Okay, it’s Roni’s favorite place to shop for clothes but Roni’s style is starting to rub off on the Evil Queen. 

 

Tilly goes through the racks of clothes, inspecting each carefully as Roni watches her.  It’s clear to Regina that Tilly doesn’t completely remember, she needs to tread carefully and not upset the girl. 

 

“It’s nice of Rogers to let you stay with him for awhile,” Regina starts. 

 

“Yeah, it is,” Tilly agrees and smiles wistfully,  “Rogers is...he’s a good man,” 

 

“Yes, he is; definitely one of the good ones for sure,” Regina agrees and picks out a funny t-shirt he thinks would be appropriate for Tilly.  “Try this one on,” 

 

Tilly takes the shirt from her, studying the blonde lass in a blue dress on it, with a pink striped funny cat.  “ _ Alice in Wonderland _ ?” 

 

“Yeah,” Regina smiles,  “Just try it on. Totally you,” 

 

Tilly takes the shirt and tries it on.  Regina smiles at her approvingly. 

 

It’s a must buy.  

 

They continue going through more clothes and make their final purchases.  After shopping, Regina takes Tilly back to her bar and makes a drink for her with Zelena’s help.  

 

“Is that Alice?” Zelena asks her sister in the back. 

 

“Yeah, she’s not awake but Rogers is letting her stay with him.  I mean, she’s sort of awake but not. It’s complicated,” Regina says,  “Can you make a special mojito for her?” 

 

Zelena smiles.  “I can do that,” she says. 

 

“Not too strong, but just enough that will make things easier,” Regina advises her. 

 

“Got it, sis,” Zelena promises. 

 

~~

 

Regina comes out of the kitchen, carrying Alice’s special mojito and gives it to her, along with some tortilla chips and salsa.  

 

“You’re not carding me?” 

 

“No need Tilly. I already know you’re old enough to drink,” Regina smiles at her. 

 

Tilly takes the mojito and has a small sip.  The effects seem to hit her right away, her head feels hazy and then suddenly, everything starts to become clear.  She looks up at Roni and sees Regina. 

 

“Regina?” she asks. 

 

Regina smiles at her.  “It’s time for you to go home Alice,” she says. 

 

Alice finishes the rest of the mojito and yeah, everything else starts to come into focus for her.  She remembers the curse, Robin, her papa, everything. 

 

On the drive back to Rogers’ apartment, Regina tells her that her papa isn’t awake. He’s still asleep but with Gothel still on the loose, it’s better that he should be awake as soon as possible so he can better anticipate what she’ll do next.  

 

Alice understands. Regina lets her off, along with all the new clothes she purchased and Alice walks to the apartment, trying to process everything.  She remembers being able to touch her papa, hug him without being tossed in the opposite direction. 

 

The poisoned heart doesn’t work here.  

 

Alice rolls up her sleeve, checking for the tattoo but it’s not there.  It has to be. It’s never left her arm since her papa was cursed. Alice opens up the apartment, sets her clothes down in her room and continues examining her arm.  The tattoo really isn’t there. 

 

“That’s one good thing about this curse, isn’t it?” Alice reasons aloud, “I’m home papa,  **_we_ ** both are,” 

 

~~

 

Rogers arrives home late. He finds Tilly asleep in her room, or so he thinks and then proceeds to the kitchen, making himself a late night dinner.  Tilly comes out of her room and greets him, rubbing her eyes, feigning sleep. 

 

“Evening Detective,” she says, hopping onto a stool, “Roni took me shopping,” 

 

“Glad she was able to help you, Tilly,” he says. 

 

Alice studies him carefully. “Who’s your favorite character?” she asks him suddenly, “From  _ Peter Pan _ ?” 

 

Rogers sighs, raising an eyebrow.  “There’s only one, Hook, of course.  I just feel that he’s misunderstood a lot of times and the Disney interpretation doesn’t do him justice,” he reasons and Tilly grins at him, “What’s that about love?” 

 

“I agree, Disney got Hook wrong,” she says, “I have more or less, the same issues with  _ Alice in Wonderland _ . I haven’t seen a truly good adaptation of it yet,” 

 

“What’s this talk about fairytales Tilly?” Rogers asks her, spooning leftover spaghetti onto his plate and microwaving it.  

 

She shrugs.  “They just feel relatable all of the sudden,” she reasons,  “Like the missing pieces of a puzzle, things were so hazy before but it makes sense now,” 

 

“These murders don’t make sense, feels like one dead end after another; no pun, intended,” Rogers fumes. 

 

Alice reaches over and takes his hand in hers, squeezing it. “You’ll figure it out, I know you will,” she smiles at him. 

 

“Aye,” he sighs, “You don’t have to sit with me for dinner, go back to sleep,” 

 

“I don’t mind,” she says, “I have loads of energy right now,” 

 

Rogers shrugs and eats his spaghetti. 

 

“I missed you today,” Alice says and Rogers looks at her, “I missed your company,” 

 

“I missed you too Tilly,” he smiles at her and pulls out an extra phone he purchased during his lunch break.  “I got this for you. I programmed the number to be close to mine,” 

 

Alice takes the phone and smiles at him appreciatively.  He’s still her papa, looking out for her even if he doesn’t remember who he is to her.  “Thank you, detective,” she says. 

 

Rogers finishes his dinner and cleans up in the kitchen. Alice starts to return to her room. She thought it would be easier to help her papa remember, dropping hints here and there about their past but he doesn’t pick up on any of it.  

 

It makes Alice said and she wishes that her papa remembered.  

 

She hears him coming towards her from the kitchen, staring at her. 

 

“Alice?” he breathes. 

 

Alice turns around with a big grin on her face and flings herself into his arms, hugging him tight. He smiles back, hugging her too. 

 

Thank goodness her Guardian powers still work. If she had known it would be this easy to make her papa remember, she would have wished it as soon he came into the apartment. 

 

“Oh starfish!” he cries, holding her tight and spinning her. 

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t come for you when I was awake before!” 

 

Hook puts her down and wipes her tears.  He doesn’t really care about that at the moment.  It’s then he realizes, they’re hugging each other, he can touch his daughter. There’s no cursed heart here. 

 

Alice takes his hand and kisses it, confirming his suspicion. “No trees, no boundaries, no curses,” she  says, “We can be together here,” 

 

“Aye, starfish,” he agrees, “Together at last love,” 

 

“And home,” Alice adds, “Not that the tower wasn’t home…” 

 

“I know what you mean Alice,”  Hook says, hugging her again, “Welcome home,” 

 

Home is now and what they can make of it as a family.  

 

The End


End file.
